


What's Black Friday?

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bert and Ernie, Black Friday, Castiel Goes Shopping, Dean Goes Shopping, Doc Mcstuffins - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Suck it Thanksgiving, Toys R Us, ninja turtles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly, Dean's niece finally tells him and Cas what she wants for her birthday. Which just happens to be the next day. They head off to the store and find something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Black Friday?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off a post that was in Destiel Forever Facebook page by Amber, "Okay, deancas prompt. Bert and Ernie kiddie ride discovered while shopping. Maybe they're stressed because they stepped out for groceries forgetting it was Black Friday.That's all. Don't let me down guys. LOL" with a picture of a Bert and Ernie fire truck ride on toy. I hope I did good. Enjoy :D

Lilly just had to have the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Secret Sewer Lair Playset and Doc McStuffins Pet Vet Checkup Center, along with what seemed like the rest of Lawrence. That’s how Cas and Dean found themselves at a very crowded Toys R Us, most of the shelves were bare and what was still there parents were practically jumping over each other to get to.

They parked the Impala in the Bag N’ Save across the street, not being able to find any parking spots up close and Dean not trusting his baby in a crowded parking lot. They made their way across the street in the chilly weather wishing they had bundled up more before coming out today.

As they enter the vestibule there’s barely a cart in sight and a few ride on toys, they tentatively grab a cart and enter the store.

Soon they are bombarded by parents yelling at each other for a toy and children crying. They thanked whatever god listening that Sam was watching Lilly tonight so they could do their shopping in peace… well as peaceful as a crowded store could be.

They soon spotted a manager, judging solely that he was a manager from his different colour shirt from the rest of the employees, and walked up to him to ask about the toys. Said manager just looked at them with big brown confused eyes as if they had spoken a different language shrugged his shoulders and said “Check the far end of the store maybe” frowning like he didn’t know anything about the store he was supposed to be managing but couldn’t actually sat that to customers.

Dean and Cas worked their way through the crowded store and found another manager. This time a woman, hoping that she at least knew about her job, she too just shrugged but said that she didn’t think they had any since it was a hot item but to check aisle 5 on their left and aisle 13 to their right.

They parted ways with her and Castiel could tell Dean was starting to get annoyed. He leaned sideways on his tippy-toes to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek and grabbing his shoulder.

“It will be okay, we will find the toy for Lilly, even if we have to steal it from someone else.” Cas joked, but Dean just smiled like it sounded like the best idea in the world.

The two made their way up to the front of the store where they saw a tiny red head working, which instantly reminded them of Charlie, with an elf hat on checking out a long line of customers. They waited patiently by the side of her register space until she was free enough to acknowledge them.

“Hello, May I help you gentlemen find anything?” She said glancing over at them while her hands worked overtime seemingly on their own to ring the customer out she was currently with.

“Uhm. Well first why is it so damn busy?” Dean said.

“Uh….It’s Black Friday,” She said slowly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Dean and Cas looked around; sure enough there were posters everywhere with some sort of Black Friday sale posted on them. “You know the day after Thanksgiving where everyone goes bat shit crazy for Christmas.” She finished sleepily hoping not to upset the customers in her line.

“Ah. Right. We don’t celebrate Thanksgiving.” Cas deadpanned.

“We’re looking for a few toys; we were hoping you might know more than the managers working here.” Dean finished Castiel’s thought hoping to keep the condescending tone towards the managers out of his voice. The cashier just glanced over at them again with a smile playing on her lips like she knew which managers he was talking about and nodded her head in an apology.

“Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Secret Sewer Lair Playset and Doc McStuffins Pet Vet Checkup Center” Dean continued.

“Good luck with that.” The customer at the register scoffed.

The cashier turned towards them and tilted her head to the side and studied them for a moment before figuring something out and holding her finger up for them to hold on a second.

“Hey Sandra, can you come up to my register, please.”  
“Sure thing, Tamra, be up in a jiffy.” A voice answered.

“I’ll help yall in a second.” The cashier, Dean was now guessing’s name was Tamra, said as she turned her attention back to the customer at her register to give them the price of everything together.

Shortly after an equally short Latina girl came over and gave Tamra a smile. She leaned over and whispered something into the new girls ears as her eyes tracked over the boys with a smile playing at her lips and nodding taking her place at the register and shooing Tamra away.

“You boys wanna follow me this way,” Tamra said moving her finger to have them meet her at the other side of the register and walking down the first aisle of the store where they had found the first manager.

“Sorry about Matt and Katie,” She said when they caught up. “They don’t know shit about the store. So, who’s the little one you’re shopping for?” Her face now brighter than when they had first seen her at the register, almost like she liked interacting with the customers more than anyone else in the place which made Dean want to open up to her.

“My niece, Lilly, it’s her birthday tomorrow which is why we don’t celebrate Thanksgiving we don’t want it interfering with her birthday. She’s my brother Adam’s kid but he went and got himself locked up so we have custody of her.” 

“I wish my parent’s thought of something so cool. My birthday is today, I hate Thanksgiving because of it.” She said after a whistle of appreciation.

“Damn that sucks.” Cas said sounding really upset. He hated holidays that mess with birthday, being a Christmas baby himself.

The red head stopped in front of two huge blue doors that lead to the back room.

“I have the toys you’re looking for hidden away for myself, for my own niece. But you seem nice and like you actually care about your child instead of some of these other parent’s that just want their kid to leave them alone. So, I’m going to give you my own…”

“Dean. He’s Castiel, my husband.”

The cashiers smile got wider before she disappeared behind the door. While she was gone at least 4 different customers ran into Dean and Cas, and 2 different workers almost ran into them trying to get through the door with bigger items. At least the employees apologized though. When Tamra returned she had a sheet of paper in her hand.

“I can’t give them to you now, you would defiantly not make it out the doors with them and if by some miracle you did, someone would end up with a bloody nose. So, whenever you’re done with your other shopping come back up to my register hand me this paper and I’ll check you out then send you outside, there’s a little driveway in the front of the store that leads to a door where we send our big ticket items. Don’t worry though the boxes aren’t that big.”

She handed them the paper and ran off back to her register. Dean and Cas didn’t know what to do.

“Should we really take a toy that she had wanted for her own niece, I know Lilly only wants these but…” Castiel couldn’t finish his thought. He was happy for this strangers nice behavior but he wasn’t used to hand outs and he didn’t like them in the slightest.

“Let’s thing about it while we look around some more for a few other toys for her birthday, if we find anything else that she may want we will tell Tamra not to give us her toys.” Dean suggested and Cas nodded in agreement.

They spent another 20 minutes roaming around the store throwing a few other Ninja Turtle and Doc McStuffins toys into their cart. Before making their way up to Tamra’s register.

“You really don’t have to do this for us,” Cas started as soon as he was in front of the register.

“Don’t sweat it. I work here, I can always find more. Besides it’s not like I have the money anyways. And if I didn’t buy it soon Matt would have put them back out on the floor, he did that to my Star Wars toys I had hidden to buy. That Assbutt!”

“Huh,” Dean snorted turning to Cas, “I thought you were the only one who said that.”

They proceeded to check out and at the last second Castiel decided there was something about this little elf in front of him that was a fun combination of Gabe and Charlie and he wanted to be friends with this girl.

“Hey, Tamra” He started hoping that what he was saying next wouldn’t sound creepy. “Here’s our number. Why don’t you have your niece over tomorrow and she can pay with the toys at the party. We don’t have any friends with kids so even if she’s not three like Lilly will be, I’m sure they’ll get along great.”

“Yea, Ellie is 4.” Tamra replied grabbing the paper with a bright smile on her face, “And we’d love to.”

As they exited the store Dean once again eyed the Bert and Ernie fire truck. He loved them so much as a kid even though his mother never let him ride on one for fear of catching a cold.

Castiel walked over to it and grabbed for two quarters out of his pocket. “You know you want to,” He said to Dean in a seductive voice that should not have been used in a children’s store.

After the ride they looked over and saw Tamra with a hand over her mouth looking at them through the door poorly trying to stop from doubling over from laughing so much at seeing a grown man that giddy over riding a children’s toy.

“You did very good in there Dean,” Castiel said as they were walking out and slipping something into Dean’s hand when grabbing it. “I think you deserved a treat tonight since we have the house to ourselves, it’s perfect.”

Dean took his hand away from Cas’ to look at what was just placed in his hand.

A pair of cheap plastic handcuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> So..... Lawrence doesn't actually have a Toys R Us. Lol. Oops.  
> And, I really did have a manager at the TRU I worked at that stole all my Star Wars toys I had hidden and bought them for himself. His name was Matt, and he truly was a dumb assbutt.
> 
> AAANNNYYYWWWAAAYYYSSS.  
> I hope I did the story good and you got what you wanted Amber and Jasmine :)  
> If not, I can always come back and make it better :D


End file.
